


Mood Swings, Ax Swings, Same Things

by Moonrose91



Series: The Call of the Dragon [2]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: ...mehk, Alternate Universe, Domineca and Abaven are a weird married couple, F/M, Gen, I swear I flip coins and random generate numbers and pull this stuff out of a hat, Might as well just throw that out there...now, Pregnancy, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think a woman who was seven months pregnant couldn't swing an ax as big as herself with the same ease as if her entire sense of balance wasn't being skewed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings, Ax Swings, Same Things

Demento thought he was succeeding rather well in not laughing at how his little sister was staring down the Adventurer.

Said adventurer gulped and sat down quickly. Domineca gave a short nod and immediately braced herself as she maneuvered herself around, her pregnancy belly impeding her movement, even as she contorted and slowly reached down until her fingers wrapped around the mug. She slowly stood back up normally with a triumphant yell and smiled brightly at the young man, before placing it on the table. “No trouble,” she stated and waddled back behind the bar, whistling cheerfully as she did.

No one could see the huge ax hidden there.

Normally, one would wonder if the pregnant woman could swing it still. However, just this morning a table had suffered Domineca’s wrath, in place of her husband…because he dodged. The fact he was only pulling his strokes was because she was heavily pregnant and couldn’t dodge as quickly was probably the only reason that she didn’t have her own scratches.

Demento would never understand how the pair worked, since even when they had been dating, they had gone at each other with blades and the intent for blood.

This often went into consideration that the entire family, if he really thought about it, even those that had carried the ‘Torch of Magic’ (their grandmother’s words, not his own), were blade wielding maniacs, even if they were rather level-headed.

Some more than most (Domineca came to mind; she just loved swinging axes around a little too much).

Both looked over as the door opened and a darkly dressed man entered.

He walked with a slight swagger, as if he expected people to get out of his way. His boots thumped and, if Demento was a man who gave into wayward thoughts, he would have sworn ominous music swelled around hm.

“Are there any rooms available?” the man questioned and Domineca gave a nod. “Always have rooms available. This isn’t Falconreach,” she responded, her hand dropping down.

Demento shifted slightly in his seat, wondering what it was Domineca was reaching for. Key, knife, or the ax?

Demento _really_ hoped it wasn’t the ax.

“How many rooms will you need?” she inquired.

“One,” he answered and she immediately lifted her hand, a key gleaming dully in her grip.

“Follow me,” she stated and began to waddle toward the stairs.

The man startled slightly at the sight before he followed her upstairs.

Demento relaxed.

If she were in any real danger, she would say something.

When she came back downstairs a few minutes later, she was whistling cheerfully and the darkly dressed man faded from their minds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bandits aren’t a big problem in the north, mostly because it is cold and…cold.

No one considers that, to live here, you have to be just like the environment the surrounds you.

The dark man wasn’t the cause.

The adventurer was.

He had lead men into the dark of the night, at a time when Demento and Galanoth would be out to do some night reconnaissance of the defenses and Abaven was not there.

All there was, was a man in a dark cloak and a heavily pregnant woman.

They thought it was easy.

They really should have accounted for the fact that she was slightly insane.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hyah!” Domineca shouted as she swung her ax down on the next intruder, though she nearly off-set herself doing it. Instead, she managed to twist to stay on her feet, her ax easily following with her, and crashing into the next bandit. “I _left_ Falconreach because of this!” she exclaimed and the dark cloaked man chuckled.

“So did I. Way too many bandits and not strong enough for me to test my weapons on. I tell you, it is _hard_ to find heroes that will test out weapons that could possibly explode in their hands for you!” the man exclaimed and Domineca cackled a little as she slammed the hilt of her ax into the stomach of one of her attackers.

Oh, boy, was she tired. Swinging this ax around was harder when she had her little Bumpy-Bump with her.

It altered all of her movements drastically.

“Wussies,” she responded and the man cackled with her.

The bandits were starting to think their scout was a moron.

Domineca didn’t have a chance to do another swing when another ax crashed down between her and the bandit, being held by Demento.

“I was doing _fine_!” she immediately snapped, even as she leaned on the ax.

Demento twisted the ax and sent the man flying. “Be careful of my inn,” she added as Galanoth merely knocked two of the bandits’ heads together.

Domineca continued to lean on the ax and let out a soft sigh, muttering something about ‘idiot husbands’ and ‘stupid brothers.’

The dark cloaked man stood to the side of her, but he tossed his hammer into the center of a bandit group…right before it blew up, taking out part of her inn.

“Ow!” he whined as she hit him with the flat of her ax.

“ _Be careful of my inn!_ ” she hissed in warning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abaven raised an eyebrow at the half-burned inn that was being repaired while Domineca watched the three men doing most of the rebuilding with her ‘make one wrong move, I will cut your heart out with a spork’ glare.

“What did they do?” he asked.

“Cysero, that’s our guest there, and my brothers burned down half our inn. They’re now rebuilding it,” she responded.

Abaven nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

An inn here might have been a foolish thing, but his wife was always a stubborn woman.

And hell had nothing on her when furious.

**Author's Note:**

> Domineca is actually based off various women in tales who went to war heavily pregnant, took a quick break to give birth, strapped the kid to them, and went back to war.
> 
> There are actually a lot of tales like that.
> 
> While I am sure they are exaggerated over time, they probably weren't as much as one would think.
> 
> Though, pregnancy, and giving birth, is exhausting, but if someone were determined enough, I could see it happening. And Domineca is one determined lady.
> 
> One day, I am actually going to have to write how Domineca and Abaven met, got together, and decided to get married. It is a rather adorable story.
> 
> Well, in my head it is.
> 
> However, Domineca and Abaven's relationship his based off one a friend of mine has with his gf.
> 
> They will tackle, rush, hit, smack, and otherwise beat each other up...all in fun and games. And sometimes when they are running around mad at each other.
> 
> And each give as good as they get.
> 
> ...I am not sure how healthy that relationship is, but it works.


End file.
